


He Has Something to Tell You

by MaddieStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Embarrassed Stiles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Sassy Isaac, Scott is a Good Friend, Trapped In A Closet, it's a bedroom, kind of, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStilinski/pseuds/MaddieStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ohhhhhhhh! Is he gonna tell her he loves her?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Stydia fic for you guys! It's kinda cute and fluffy and stupid. I hope you like it!

They’re locked in Stiles’ bedroom. Ordinarily, this isn’t a problem. In fact, it’s the opposite of a problem. Lydia and his bedroom are well acquainted. They spend a lot of time in it. It’s just that there’s not usually a miss-match pack of supernatural creatures barricading them in.

‘Scott, I swear to God,’ Stiles yells, pouring the door. ‘Open the door!’

‘It’s for your own good, buddy,’ comes a voice from near the other side. There’s a scuffle, a few whispered voices and then, ‘What!? It is!’

Stiles lets out a sigh, closes his eyes and leans his head on the door. ‘Can I speak to someone _reasonable_ , please?’

A beat of silence, then Scott pipes up, ‘Isaac’s here.’

‘I said _reasonable_ ,’ Stiles grits through his teeth. ‘Where’s Kira? Or Boyd. Boyd wouldn’t do this to me.’

‘Boyd’s out training with Derek and Erica. They thought this was a stupid idea.’

And Stiles never thought he’d be one to agree with Derek. ‘Fine,’ he says. ‘Get me Kira.’

‘I’m here,’ her voice sounds, a little quieter than Scott’s. ‘We’re all here.’

‘When you say ‘all’,’ Stiles starts, ‘what exactly do you mean?’

Another round of scuffling, followed by a muffled ‘ _ouch_ ’ and a thud. ‘We mean,’ comes Scott’s voice again, ‘Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Liam.’

Stiles lets out a snort of surprise. ‘You got _Liam_ to come.’

‘It’s not past my bedtime!’

‘Liam, honey,’ Allison says softly. ‘Ignore him.’

‘Guys!’ Stiles cuts through them, almost slamming his face into the door. ‘Can we get back to the key issue here please?’

‘No,’ Scott says, and Stiles can tell his face is pressed into the carpet. ‘You’re not coming out until you say what you need to say.’

A second. Two seconds. Stiles sighs. ‘Fine. Whatever. See if I let you near my X Box every again.’

‘The price I’m willing to pay.’

 

Turning round, Stiles storms over to the bed and flops down, face first. Through the sheets he mumbles, ‘Sorry about this.’

Lydia, who’s been reading a Biology textbook, doesn’t look up. ‘You can apologise when I find out what _this_ ,’ she makes little quotation marks in the air, ‘is.’

Stiles holds in another sigh in favour of trying to will the floor to swallow him whole. Really, that would be easier.

‘I can’t tell you,’ he says.

‘Blatant lie!’

He lifts his face up from the blankets just long enough to shout, ’Shut up, Scott. I’m still mad at you!’ before burying his face again. He doesn’t even look up when the bed shifts and he hears Lydia walk across the room.

‘Scott, what the hell is going on?’ she asks. This time, Allison answers.

‘Stiles has something he wants to tell you-‘

‘No, I don’t-‘

‘-And he’s not coming out until he’s said it,’ she finishes. ‘It’s important or we wouldn’t be making a big deal.’

Lydia pauses, eyes narrow, then breaths out and says, ‘Fine. But you owe me a manicure.’

‘Done.’

 

She walks back over to Stiles, this time settling in Stiles’ desk chair, where she spins idly back and forth. Stiles doesn’t look up. He knows he has to eventually. There’s some distant part of his brain that knows Scott’s right, that he should tell her. But it’s kind of hard to do that when Stiles is, well, _him_ , and Lydia is the literal embodiment of perfection.

But whatever. Stiles is calm about the whole thing.

‘How long are we going to be here?’ Lydia asks after what feels like a lifetime. ‘Because I have a life I’d like to stop wasting.’

‘Depends,’ Stiles murmurs into the bed. ‘How charitable are you feeling?’

‘What the hell are you talking about?

‘I’m just saying,’ Stiles says, twisting his head a fraction. ‘It looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.’

*

An hour later, Stiles hears a sigh from behind the door. ‘I’m getting snacks. Anyone want anything?’

‘No!’ Stiles sits upright, blinks into the light. ‘No snacks.’

‘You gonna stop me?’ Isaac says, snorting before walking _extra loudly_ down the hallway.

‘Scott!’ Stiles shouts, even though it’s not necessary. ‘If you let Isaac eat my snacks I’m moving to London with Jackson.’

Scott snorts. ’You hate Jackson.’

‘He never ate my snacks!’ Stiles protests, rolling over to the edge of the bed. He gets up, avoiding Lydia, who’s hanging over the other side, reading upside down, and pads to the door. ‘I’m serious, jackass. I’ll leave tomorrow.’

‘You know,’ Scott replies, sounding a little hurt, ‘if you just said what you need to say, you could come and have snacks with us.’

Stiles lets out a short, humourless laugh. ‘I don’t want your betrayal snacks.’

‘Betrayal snacks?’ Lydia looks up from her book. ’

Yes, betrayal snacks,’ Stiles says, turning round quickly. ‘But that’s not the point.’

‘Then what _is_ the point?’ she asks, sitting up completely. She leaves her book on the bed. Closed. That means she’s serious.

‘Yeah, Stiles, what _is_ the point?’ Scott jibes.

Stiles bashes the door, smiles when there’s an audible yelp from the other side.

‘Not cool, dude!’ Liam shouts.

He’s not at all happy he scared Liam. ’Go do your homework.’

‘I don’t have any.’

Stiles sighs. ‘Scott I told you to stop doing his homework for him.’

A pause, then, ‘But he was stuck!’

‘How’s he ever going to learn if you-?’

‘Stiles!’ Lydia’s voice rises above all of them. They all fall silent. ‘Can we please get back to the point?

‘There _is_ no point,’ Stiles whines. ‘No point at all.’

Liam sticks his face up against the key hole. ’Can I guess the point?’

Seriously, what is it with this kid? ’No, Liam. Shut up.’

‘Just one guess!’

 

‘Honestly,’ Allison pipes up, interrupting the conversation, ‘this would be so much easier if you just _did it_.’

Lydia folds her arms across her chest, glares pointedly at Stiles. ‘Did what? Can _someone_ please tell me what’s going on?’

‘Nothing-‘

Stiles tries to deny it again, but the noise outside the door starts to build as everyone chips in. Scott and Liam start chanting ‘ _Do it. Do it. Do it_ ’ while bashing their fists against the wall, Allison’s trying to give Lydia a pep talk while Kira seems to be stunned by the whole thing. Everything in Stiles’ head gets muddled, like the pounding on the wall is actually against his skull, and all at once the bedroom feel too small, way too small. He can’t catch his breath, but there’s one thought going round and round his head. Something that’s been on repeat for years, since he first saw Lydia. Every word, every smile directed his way, even gentle touch is churning through his memories, building, building, building…

 

‘OKAY,’ he shouts over the noise. ‘Okay, you guys win. I’ll do it. Just _shut up_.’

He can practically feel Scott’s fist pump through the door. Everything goes weirdly silent, and it’s jarring after the noise. Stiles has to shake his head a little, get some _clarity_ , god damnit.

He almost works out what he wants to say as well, thinks back to the love note stuffed somewhere in his sock drawer, channels every romantic hero ever.

Stiles literally just opens his mouth when there’s a mad scramble from outside the door, followed by a wave of hissed, ‘ _shhhh_ ’ sounds that apparently do nothing to deter the person they're aimed at.

‘What’s going on?’ comes a stage whisper from the hallway.

There’s a thud, and then Liam whispers, even louder, ‘We’re making sure they don’t leave.’

‘Who?’

‘Stiles and Lydia.’

There’s a tiny pause, and then a huge, ‘Ohhhhhhhh! Is he gonna tell her he loves her?’

 

Stiles has never wanted to assault himself with a biology textbook. That is until _right this second_.

He groans, but it’s nothing compared to the mangled cries and shouts from outside. Stiles can just about hear Liam shout, ‘Dude!’ at the same time everyone else screams, ‘Mason!’ He can’t look at Lydia. His face is too red. Everything is red. Everything is embarrassed and _thank fuck_ Lydia can’t read his emotions. Not that she’d need to any more. Everything’s pretty much out on the table.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lydia look at him, then the door, then back at him. ‘Stiles…’

‘Please don’t,’ Stiles mumbles, burying his face in his hands. ‘Just put me out of my misery.’

‘Is that…?’ she starts, staring him out. ‘Is that how you really feel?’

Stiles’ head snaps up so fast he’s surprised it doesn’t fly straight off. ‘Of _course_ that’s how I feel,’ he says, shaking his head again, for clarity. ‘I… I don’t even know what to say, Lydia. I just know I love you. And I was stupid for not saying anything sooner, but I mean, look at you, you’re-‘

‘Stiles,’ Lydia interrupts. ‘Shut up a second.’

‘Let him down slowly, Lydia!’ Isaac calls from the hallway. ‘He’s a fragile little peach.’

‘Go eat a scarf!’ Stiles yells back, half way to tears. He turns back to Lydia and says, ‘Seriously though, please just let me down quick so I can go back to silent pining-‘

And then Lydia’s kissing him. Lydia Martin is kissing him and everything is kind of blurred, but the taste of her lips is sharp in his mouth, and her perfume is a little sweeter than usual, and she’s _there_. Stiles can do nothing but close his eyes and melt into her, force his hand to hold her waist as her hands caress his face. It’s like time has stopped and sounds were never invented. Nothing except the thud of his heart and a rush in his ears. Until it’s over, and his eyes are open, and her lips are still slightly parted, and she’s _there_.

‘Stiles,’ she whispers, still tracing her thumb across his cheek. ‘I love you too, okay. You didn’t need all this,’ she gestures at the door, ‘to tell me that. I just love you.’

Stiles smiles, bright and wide, and bigger than he’s ever felt it. His cheeks physically hurt from it, but everything else feels incredible. He’s never felt like this before.

He hears the door unlock as he leans in to kiss her again, hears everyone else quietly slip away, whispering things to each other as they go down the hall.

The only audible thing is unmistakably Mason, who calls out, ‘Congratulations!’

Laughing, Stiles breaks away from the kiss just long enough to join everyone in shouting, ’Shut up, Mason!’


End file.
